Angry Grizzly Bears
by The Girl With The Umbrella
Summary: "You are in trouble, enormous trouble. Angry grizzly bears are going to look tame next to what is waiting for you at home." What happened when Edward got that message after leaving Bella hostage to Alice. Remember, he was with his brothers. ONESHOT


**Ok, so I got the idea while re-reading Eclipse this summer but hadn't got to writing it… it's short but hopefully you'll like it!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine; the first part (italics) of the story is a direct copy from Eclipse p. 149, it all belongs to the great SM.**

**

* * *

****Bella's POV**

_I was already dialing. She saw the number._

"_I don't think he'll have his phone on hi," she said._

"_I'll leave a message."_

_The phone rang four times, followed by a beep. There was no greeting._

"_You are in trouble," I said slowly, emphasizing each word. "Enormous trouble. Angry grizzly bears are going to look tame next to what is waiting for you at home."_

_I snapped the phone shut and placed it in her waiting hand. "I'm done."_

**Edward's POV**

A couple more hours.

That's all that separated me from getting back to Bella. I had no other choice but to come and hunt with my brothers, I had put if off for longer than I should, but everything going on right now it pained me to leave Bella. Especially with the mutt running around.

So I made sure that Alice could handle the weekend and keep her busy with a sleep over. She would drop her to where she needed to go and then she would pick her up and take her straight to our house. No room for dogs trailing behind her. I felt a little guilty about not telling Bella, knowing well she wouldn't appreciate the surprise. But I wasn't taking any risks.

However it was nice to get away from all the noise and thoughts of a whole town, even a little one like Forks.

We were running back towards the car. For some reason Carlisle had insisted that we took it this time since a couple of people knew we were going _hiking_ this weekend and so it was best to keep up the charade as well as we could.

As we reached the car we slowed down. I silently opened the door and saw a blinking light on my phone, alerting me that I had a new message. That's weird, I'm not one to receive many calls apart from those of my family and they knew we were heading back soon.

**1 missed call. Alice**

**1 new voice message.**

Why would Alice call right now? Maybe she saw something important. I quickly dialed the number to get access to my messages and waited while the generic computer voice told me the I had a new one and the time when the message was left.

"_You are in trouble,"_ I heard the most beautiful voice say. _"Enormous trouble. Angry grizzly bears are going to look tame next to what is waiting for you at home."_

And then the line went dead.

Next thing I knew I could hear Emmett and Jasper busting out laughing. I turned around and saw Emmett rolling on the floor, near hysterics, and Jasper was leaning on the car while he too laughed his head off.

"Eddy is in trouble!" Emmett said in a sing song tone. "And I thought Bella didn't had it in her"

"Angry..grizzly…bears!" Jasper was managing to get out between fits of laughter.

Was Bella really that angry with me? What_ was_ waiting for me at home?

"Dude," Emmett said "You weren't getting any before that. Now you're seriously screwed"

I just rolled my eyes at them and got inside the car, closing the door behind me.

It took another minute or two but both of my brothers managed to pull themselves together and get into the car as well.

"Someone's in trouble" they were both chanting under their breaths.

"Not. A. Single. Word" I told them sternly.

They chuckled but shut up after that. The ride back to Forks was over before I knew it and we got to the house late that night. Bella would probably be asleep right now.

We got out of the car and made our way inside. I headed straight to the stairs, on my way to my room, which was now Bella's as well.

Just as I reached the first landing I could hear Emmett and Jasper trailing close behind me.

I continued to the second flight of stairs, but not before catching my brothers snickering at me.

"Good luck with the bears" Jasper whispered, knowing that I'd hear him.

"Grizzlies are my thing, in case you need any help" Emmett snickered at me.

Ignoring them I ran the rest of the way, stopping at the closed door to take a deep breath.

I could smell her form here, hear her heart beat. I was _home_.

I'd take the wrath that she was going to throw at me; anything as long as I could always know that she would be here. My love, my life, my_ home_.

**

* * *

****PLEASE REVIEW! I'd like to know what you thought of it!**


End file.
